Mario (Super Smash Bros: The New Age)
Mario is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. The New Age. Attributies Moveset . |ftiltname= |ftiltdmg=7% |ftiltdesc=Mario performs a reverse roundhouse kick. |utiltname= |utiltdmg=5.5% |utiltdesc=Mario performs a spinning uppercut from . Infamous for comboing into itself until around 50% and being very hard to escape. |dtiltname= |dtiltdmg=5% (foot), 7% (body) |dtiltdesc=Mario performs a legsweep. Easily combos into itself and his other tilts. |dashname= |dashdmg=8% (clean), 6% (late) |dashdesc=Mario slides forward and kicks with both feet similarly to the move he used in Super Mario 64. Can combo into Super Jump Punch at low percents. |fsmashname= |fsmashangles=3 |fsmashupdmg= (fire), (arm) |fsmashsidedmg= (fire), (arm) |fsmashdowndmg= (fire), (arm) |fsmashdesc=Mario performs a palm thrust that produces a small blast of fire. It is larger than in previous installments. KOs at 99% sweetspotted and 118% sourspotted when angled up, at 105% sweetspotted and 124% sourspotted when unangled, and at 101% sweetspotted and 120% sourspotted when angled down. |usmashname= |usmashdmg= |usmashdesc=Mario performs an upward headbutt. KOs at 123% from the middle of Final Destination. |dsmashname= |dsmashdmg= (front), (back) |dsmashdesc=Mario performs a breakdancing sweep that originated from Super Mario 64. Front hit KOs at 162% and up from the middle of Final Destination. Back hit KOs at 133% and up from the middle of Final Destination. |nairname= |nairdmg=8% (clean), 5% (late) |nairdesc=Mario does a flying kick similar to the one he used in Super Mario 64. A standard sex kick. |fairname= |fairdmg=12% (early), 14% (clean), 10% (late) |fairdesc=Mario swings his fist forward and initiates a meteor smash upon impact. Sourspot can also KO horizontally near the edge at 140%. |bairname= |bairdmg=10.5% (clean), 7% (late) |bairdesc=Mario performs a dropkick. It appears to be based on his original forward aerial from Super Smash Bros.. Very fast, with little end lag, making it great for creating a wall of pain. KOs at 127% near the edge. |uairname= |uairdmg=7% |uairdesc=Mario performs a back flip kick. Great for juggling and comboing and can KO near the upper blast line above 140%. |dairname=Mario Tornado |dairdmg=1% (hits 1-5), 5% (hit 6), 2% (landing) |dairdesc=Mario rapidly spins around, trapping opponents and damaging them with discus clotheslines and spinning backfists before launching them. It was one of Mario's special moves up until Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is likely based on the that originated in Super Mario World. Good combo and anti-juggling move and can KO near the upper blast line above 140%. |grabname= |grabdesc=Mario's grab range is relatively short. |pummelname= |pummeldmg=3.25% |pummeldesc=Headbutts the opponent. A moderately slow pummel. |fthrowname= |fthrowdmg=8% |fthrowdesc=Mario spins his opponent around once and tosses the opponent forward. |bthrowname= |bthrowdmg=11% (throw), 8% (collateral) |bthrowdesc=A powerful throw that has Mario spinning the opponent three times and throwing them in the opposite direction grabbed. Originates from Super Mario 64. Can KO reliably below 150% near the edge. |uthrowname= |uthrowdmg=7% |uthrowdesc=Mario throws his opponent high into the air with both hands. Good throw for fast-fallers. Can KO lightweights at extremely high percentages. |dthrowname= |dthrowdmg=5% |dthrowdesc=Mario slams his opponent into the ground. This throw can be followed up with several options, including Super Jump Punch, his up smash, and most notably his up tilt. |floorfname= |floorfdmg=7% |floorfdesc=Gets up then kicks behind him, then in front of him. |floorbname= |floorbdmg=7% |floorbdesc=Gets up then punches behind him, then in front of him. |floortname= |floortdmg=5% |floortdesc=Kicks behind him, then in front of him while getting up. |edgename= |edgedmg=7% |edgedesc=Does a somersault and then kicks upwards from a laying down position. |nsdefname=Fireball |nsdefdmg=5% (early), 4% (late) |nsdefdesc=Mario launches a fireball from his hand as a projectile. The fireball bounces along the ground several times before disappearing. |nsc1name=Fast Fireball |nsc1dmg=3% (early), 2.3% (mid), 1.5% (late) |nsc1desc=Mario quickly fires a weaker ball of flame directly forward, akin to a shot from the Ray Gun. It does not bounce on the ground. Very useful for spacing. |nsc2name=Fire Orb |nsc2dmg=1.5% per hit |nsc2desc=A slow but large orb of fire is launched from Mario's hand in an arc. It will damage any opponent it hits in its predetermined path until it fades away, because unlike the other two variants of Fireball it does not disappear upon impact. It has much slower startup and ending lag. Its slow, long-lasting, and multiple hittting nature helps stop approaches from close combat fighters. |ssdefname=Cape |ssdefdmg=7% |ssdefdesc=Mario swings a cape from Super Mario World that reflects projectiles and enemies. It can also be used as a brief but continuously available recovery. |ssc1name=Shocking Cape |ssc1dmg=11.2% |ssc1desc=An offensive variant of Cape that discharges electricity. It cannot be used to reflect projectiles, although it can destroy them on contact. This variation has a lesser stalling effect for Mario in the air. Does not turn opponents around but launches. |ssc2name=Gust Cape |ssc2dmg=5% |ssc2desc=Mario shoots a small gust of wind from his cape, pushing his opponent back in addition to turning them around. The cape deals slightly less damage. It is possibly the best edgeguarding tool in the game due to the larger range, increased pushback, and speed. |usdefname=Super Jump Punch |usdefdmg=5% (hit 1), 1% (hits 2-5), 3% (hit 6) |usdefdesc=Mario performs a rising uppercut that releases aesthetic coins from those it hits. |usc1name=Super Jump |usc1dmg=0% |usc1desc=Grants more distance than the standard Super Jump Punch, but at the cost of not having a hitbox. |usc2name=Explosive Punch |usc2dmg=8% (hit 1), 13% (hit 2) |usc2desc=Much stronger than the Super Jump Punch and causes explosive fire damage instead of releasing coins, but at the cost of having far less recovery distance. |dsdefname=F.L.U.D.D. |dsdefdmg=0% |dsdefdesc=Mario pulls out F.L.U.D.D. from , which will blast jets of water to push back opponents, but not damage them. Mario can change the angle of the stream. |dsc1name=Scalding F.L.U.D.D. |dsc1dmg=1.2% per hit |dsc1desc=The jets of water fired are now extremely hot and deal rapid fire damage that keep the enemy in place rather than pushing them back. It charges 40% faster at the cost of decreased range. |dsc2name=High-Pressure F.L.U.D.D. |dsc2dmg=0% |dsc2desc=The water will push back foes further than the normal F.L.U.D.D. and does so with more recoil, but it takes 60% longer to charge. |fsname=Mario Finale |fsdmg=3% (bigger fireball), 2% (smaller fireball) |fsdesc=Mario's Final Smash from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He shoots a massive, continuous spinning stream of flames horizontally across the stage. The vortex deals repeated damage and pulls the victims towards the blast line it is heading for. }} On Screen Apperance * Taunts , as if he obtained a Super Mushroom. He immediately shrinks back to normal size afterwards. It is based on Super Mario Bros. This taunt also increases Mario's hurtbox. |desc-side=Twirls around and takes off his hat, and says "Woohoo!" He then puts his hat back on. It is based on his "level clear" animation from |desc-down=Spins in the air and falls to the ground with his legs in the air. This is a reference to his dying animation from Donkey Kong.}} Idle Pose Victory Poses In competitive play Active Inactive Alternate Costumes See: Trivia